Венди
Венди — девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь. Всё происходящее вокруг неё связывает со смертью, даже саму себя. Склонна к суициду. Чтобы открыть Венди, игроку нужно 640 очков опыта (32 игровых дня, или же 4 часа 16 минут). Внешность Образ Венди, по всей вероятности, был навеян фотографиями жуткого, но вполне реального жанра Post Mortem, весьма популярного в конце XIX - начале ХХ веков: когда в семье кто-то умирал, его наряжали, гримировали и усаживали перед камерой рядом с живыми родственниками. Таким образом, люди старались запечатлеть образ усопшего перед тем, как его похоронить. Венди будто бы сошла с одной из таких "мертвых" карточек: на ней нарядное детское платье и туфельки, но при этом она выглядит очень бледной и больной. Волосы, заплетенные лентами, безжизненно торчат как сухая трава. Вполне возможно, она намеренно стремится к этому образу, учитывая ее интерес к теме смерти. Главная особенность Начинает игру, имея при себе цветок Абигейл, с помощью которого призывается призрак её покойной сестры-близнеца Абигейл. Цветку нужно 2-4 дня, чтобы раскрыться. После этого его нужно положить на землю и принести нескольких существ в жертву (достаточно убить кролика в инвентаре). Призывание отнимает 50 единиц рассудка. Абигейл Абигейл не покинет сестру, пока не погибнет в бою. Нападает на существ, с которыми решила сражаться Венди, или на монстров, которые решили напасть сами. Призрак бьёт "по площади", т.е. он может наносить урон сразу нескольким мобам. Абигейл, держа дистанцию, неотступно следует за сестрой. После смерти она оставляет закрытый цветок. *Абигейл можно лечить, хоть она и старается улететь. *Она не может нанести урон Венди и её союзникам (Честеру, прирученным свинам и т.д.). Разное *Венди теряет только 75% рассудка от монстров и темноты. *Голос Венди - альтовая флейта. *Если кликнуть по пруду, Венди скажет: "Ophelia, are you down here?" (Офелия, ты внизу?), что, очевидно, является отсылкой к трагедии Уильяма Шекспира "Гамлет". *Если кликнуть по кроличьей норе, Венди скажет: "I'm too big to fall in there" (Я слишком большая, чтобы сюда упасть), что является отсылкой к "Алисе в Стране чудес" Чарльза Лютвиджа Доджсона (Льюиса Кэрролла). * Если кликнуть по голове свина, Венди скажет "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!" ("Убей свинью! Выпусти её кровь!"). Это является отсылкой к произведению Уильяма Голдинга "Повелитель мух", где мальчики-охотники убивали свиней на необитаемом острове и оставляли отрубленные свиные головы на палках в дар зверю. Полностью звучит так: "Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!" (рус. "Бей свинью! Глотку режь! Выпусти её кровь!"). * Если кликнуть на ворона, Венди скажет "Take the beak from out my heart." ("Вынь из сердца клюв проклятый.") Это является отрывком стихотворения Эдгара Аллана По "The Raven",(Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!) *Судя по репликам Венди о доступных в игре музыкальных инструментах, она увлекается музыкой. *Ознакомиться с репликами Венди можно здесь. *Если Венди осмотрит Максвелла, она скажет - "Я чувствую странное родство с ним". Можно предположить что она является племянницей Уильяма Картера (Максвелла). * В форме призрака из DST цветок на её голове становится желтым. * Раннее Абигейл приходила к Венди просто так по ночам и могла даже нанести ей урон. * Может быть отсылкой к кинофильму "Каспер": имя девочек (Венди) совпадает, обе контактируют с приведением, и обе имеют светлые волосы. * Если ночью у вас нету источников света то вы можете стоять очень близко к Абигейл и не умирать от Чарли. Галерея Ano.png|Венди в игре -1.png|Карточка Венди в Стиме 185px-Вендимолния.png|В Венди ударила молния (RoG) Wendy_card.png|Развёрнутая карточка Венди в Стиме Венди призрак.png|Призрак Венди в DST -0.PNG|Призрак Венди (Желтый цветок) и Абигейл (Красный цветок) в мультиплеере tumblr_mwbr79PQyI1qm1a6yo7_250.gif|Анимация Венди в покое Wendy-Lantern.png|Виниловая фигурка Венди Венди!.jpg На морозе!.jpg Милость..png|Значок Венди на карте. Портрет Венди.png|Портрет Венди. Новый скин венди.png|The Survivor. Карточка с Венди на Валентинов день.png|Карточка на день Валентина с Венди. Венди спит.png|Спит. Виниловая фигурка Венди.jpeg|Виниловая фигурка Венди с фонарём. Венди в трейлере.png|Венди в трейлере. череп Венди .png|Череп Венди, найденный в файлах игры. Тень Венди.png|Тень Венди. left|300 px de:Wendy en:Wendyen:Wendy Категория:Персонажи